


Lilith Speaks

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Plans, Gen, Loyalty, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Lilith perspective from pre-canon through Lucifer Rising (and beyond?)





	Lilith Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 7, 2017, for the Storytelling Poem lesson

Tell them  
             That I was first.  
He chose me:  
             Our Father.  
             Our God.  
                        —A better God—

Tell them  
             That I was loyal.  
             Unto death, I remained faithful.  
             Willingly I went,  
             The final sacrifice,  
             The key to finally turn the lock.

Tell them  
             Our blood is the same,  
             His and mine.  
             I spill it in splendor,  
                     His flowing grace.

Tell them  
            That calmly, coldly I plotted,  
            I planned, I put into place.  
            Proudly I ruled on his throne in waiting.

Tell them  
             That I will never see him freed  
             But I never hesitated.  
             I endured, firm, unflinching.

Tell them  
             That I led the way;  
             That the first of all was the last;  
             That when the Star of Morning shines upon the world  
                    —again, at last—  
             I will be victorious.

Tell them  
             That when I die,  
             I will die in triumph.

Tell them.  
Tell them.  
Tell them for me.


End file.
